No Memory, Who am I - Vampire Diaries Fanfiction
by LittleMissMikaelson1
Summary: Crystal Gilbert was in a car crash with her sister Elena Gilbert and her parents. No one knew how Elena and Crystal got out. But Crystal fell into a coma. Two years later Elena and Jeremy get good news one day. Crystal awake but she has lost her memory who she is or who people arpund her are. Can she get her memory back? How will Elena and Jeremy Gilbert deal with it?.
1. Chapter One: Who am I, Who are you?

**AN: Hello People I have put all my other stories on hold as I have this idea for a story in my head for so long and I just wanted to write it down, So sorry if you like the other stoies I will be writing the other chapters as I go and will post them. Hope you enjoy please comment below? Tell me what you think.**

**Gemmaxxxxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Character Information:<strong>

Crystal Gilbert

15 before the car crash 17 when she wakes up

Family:  
>Jeremy Gilbert (Twin Brother)<br>Elena Gilbert (Older sister)

Friends:  
>Caroline Forbes (Girl Best Friend)<br>Bonnie Bennett  
>Stefan Salvatore (Guy Best Friend)<br>Tyler Lockwood (Former Boyfriend and Best Friend)  
>Matt Dovanon<br>Vicki Dovanon (Former Best Friend)

Bio:  
>Crystal Gilbert life has always been great loving parents, older sister and twin brother. Loving boyfriend and amazing best friend but that all changed one night when she was out with her sister. She just caught her best friend Vicki and Boyfriend Tyler cheating on her, It broke her heart so Elena took her to a party. They called thier parents to come and pick them up.<p>

That night they was driving over the brigde but them there was an car crash making them drive into the river. Which killed their parents, Elena and Crystal got out of the car some how but no one knew. Elena was alright but Crystal fell into a coma. No one would think that she would make it out alive but Elena kept her on life support hoping one day that she would wake up. That will pay off when she wales up in two years. But what will happen when she wakes up with no memory?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Who am I, Who are you?<strong>

**Elena's POV**

It's be two years since that they that me and Jermey we lost our parents, and two years since my younger sister Crystal fell into a coma. It hit us hard when we found out that mum and dad died, but when I heard that my younger sister had fell into a coma and they didn't know if she would ever wake up again it hurt my life was falling apart. But it hit Jeremy harder as Crystal is his twin sister and best friend.

They would always do everything together no matter who they was with you would always see the other not far behind. You could say they are two peas in a pot. These two years have been hard as me and Jeremy have not been to seen Crystal since Stefan and Damon came into our lifes. I

I never really told Stefan about Crystal as she was not in the car with me when Stefan pulled me out. She was already on the brigde which looked like she jumped out before the car went into the water. But today I am going to go the the hospital and tell Stefan about her.

I got out of bed and made my way over to the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth. I then quickly got change into a green tank top, jeans, my black boots and to top it off I added my favourite leather jacket Crysyal got for my birthday three years ago.

When I made my way into the hallway I stopped on the landing and looked at the door in front of me which had "Crystal's Room" wrote on it in big letters. I made my way over to the door and placed my hand on the door nob. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

No one has been in this room for over two years now. When I spet into the room it hasen't be touched everything was in the same place that night it happened. I looked at the bed side table to see three pictures. One of her and Jeremy, One of me and her the last photo with a smile. It was the last photo take of all of us together.

We looked so happy but that all fell apart in one night taking my parents away and putting my sister into a coma. I quickly put the photo down and made my way out of the room as quick as I could move. Then I made my way down stairs to see that Jeremy and Bonnie feel asleep last night there.

I quickly grabbed my stuff and made my way over to my car as I was going to finally get Stefan to see Crystal and meet her. When I got to the boarding house I knocked on the front door which was opened by Stefan.

"Hey Babe" he said pulling me into a hug and the kissing me on the lips. After a while I pulled back and looked at him. "Hey Stefan, there is someone I like you to meet" I said with a smile. He nodded at me and we made our way to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital I made my way up to the room with Stefan not far behind "Elena, why are we here" Stefan said as we made our way down the hallway.

"You see" I said as I stopped in front of the room. I looked into the room by the window in the door to see my sister laying on the bed with wires all over her and a machine that was helping her breath. Stefan stood next to me and looking into the room. "Who this Elena" he said looking down at me.

"My sister Crystal" I said looking at Stefan as tears start to fall down my face. I opened the door to the room and made my way in with Stefan not far behind. I went to the left side of the bed and took Crystal left hand in mine. Stefan then stood next to me.

"What happened to her" Stefan said placing him hands on my shoulders.

"She was in the car with me that night you saved me, but she jumped out of the car before we hit the water. She banged her head hard and fell into a coma and has been that way for two years." I said with more tears started to fall.

Stefan pulled me into a hug and held me tight until we heard a beeping noise. I looked at the machine then docters came runing in. Stefan pulled me out of the room.

"Whats happening Stefan" I said looking into the room as the tears started to come out quicker am I going to lose my little sister next. First mum and dad, Jenna and John I can't lose her too.

About an hour later me,Stefan , Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler and Damon was all sitting in the waiting room waiting to hear news on Crystal. A doctor came into the room and we all stood up.

"Doctor, How is she" I said

"She's fine, She's awake miss Gilbert" He said.

"Oh my god" I said and pulling Jeremy into a hug.

**Crystal's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around the room I was not in, when I sat up I saw that there was a group of people sitting or standing in the room looking at me but I don't know who any of them are. Or who I am.

"Oh my god Crystal, I missed you" one of the girls said pulling me into a hug.

"Who are you" I said towards the girl "who are all of you" I said to everyone else. All their faces changed when I said that.

"It's me Elena your sister, Crystal you have to remember, right" this Elena girl said,

"Who are you more important who am i" I said.


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Home

**Chapter One: Coming Home**

**Crystal's POV**

So after two years being in a coma as the doctors told me what happened when I was in a car crash with my mother and father who didn't make it. Then they told me about my older sister who was in the car with us was alive and well, I think they said her name was Elena. Also that I have a twin brother called Jeremy.

Its a lot to take in as I don't remember anything in my life before the crash, I don't know who my family was who my friends were. I am just a empty shell in someone else body. That is what I feel like for the past two weeks the doctors has been trying to find out if my memory will ever come back. Then I have the Elena girl coming in everyday with Jeremy to try and get me to remember who they are and who I am.

But it never worked. Today was the day I was going home to live with Jeremy and Elena, but it didn't feel like I was going home it felt like I was a stranger moving into their sisters old room. I was sitting in my hospital room waiting for Elena and her boyfriend Damon to come a pick me but.

I can't believe that over the pass two weeks that this girl has gone from dating one brother to the older brother. I would have to say that I think that Stefan is the better brother out of the two as he would always visit me ever tho that he and Elena broke up. He would always keep me company but last night he came and said he needed to get away as seeing them together was hurting him.

-

I was sitting in my bed when Elena and Damon came into the room. "Hey Crystal, you ready to go home." Elena said as she stood at the bottom of my bed. I looked at her for a second then I looked to the door to see that Damon was standing there looking at me. So I looked back at Elena and smiled. "Where is home, I was told you burned the house down" I said standing up from were I was sitting on the bed.

"We are living at the boarding house, Damon and Stefan house" Elena said, "Take her bag Damon" she added. Damon came into the room and took my bag off the end of the bed then says "let's go" he said making his way out of the room door.

Elena then place one of her hands on my back and started to lead me out of the room following Damon to the car. I kept repeating in my head over and over again "everything is going to be ok, you will get your memory back, I hope".

-  
>The car pulled up in a drive way and I looked out of the window to see a massive house where I was going to live for god knows how long. I got out of the car behind Damon and Elena. While me and Elena started to walk to the front door I turned around to see that Damon was grabbing my bags out of the car.<p>

We walk into the house with Elena next to me and Damon behind us. I heard the front door closed making our way into the front room.

"WELCOME HOME" poeple shouted and I jumped back in fear.

"Welcome home sis" Jeremy said, pulling me into a hug and then everyone follow doing the same thing.


	3. Chapter Three: Trying to Move On

**Chapter Three: Trying to Move On  
>Crystal's POV<strong>

It has been a lot to take in meeting everyone, learning all the information about them and what's my relationship with each of them. All this information was just flying around my head. I couldn't take it all in I could only remember the names of each. There was a party still going on down stairs and I am sitting up stairs in what they said was my bedroom.

I feel on to the bed trying to understand what was going on, I had a life with family and friends, now I couldn't remember anything at all. I not the person that they love anymore. The Crystal that they know is now gone and I don't know when she will be coming back or if she is coming back. The only person I feel close to is Stefan as he would always come and see me but now he gone to travel.

There was a knock at the door which made me sit up. "Who is it?" I said looking at the door. The door open and there stood Jeremy who I was told was my twin brother. "Hey, How you feeling" Jeremy said as he took a seat next to me.

"It's hard all of this, it just been put all in my head at once and it's to much information for me to take, I just need a break" I said looking towards Jeremy.

"I know it must be hard, we trying to help but I can see we have pushed you into this to quick"

"Maybe some other time, I could take in but i just got out of hospital, I just need to take it step by step"

"I tell everyone to leave" He said getting up and making his way to the door "Thanks Jeremy" I said smiling at him making him smile back.

-  
>It has been an hour since Jeremy went downstairs and everyone left so I made my way down stairs to see that Jeremy was just sitting on the chair watching the TV. He looked up at me as I took a seat next to him and let out a big sigh "I need to get out of this house, please take me somewhere Jeremy" I said giving him some puppy dog eyes as I was told that used to work on him all the time.<p>

He just looked at me with a smirk "please don't use those puppy dog eyes please" he said, i just kept looking at him. "Ok, we go out" he added.

So went to this place called the grill where we would always hang out before, I was having so much fun spending time with my brother and I couldn't believe I was having so much fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**hapter Four:**

Crystal Gilbert woke up with a sigh. She sat up in her bed looking around the room. She has been living at the boarding house for three months now with her twin brother Jeremy, older sister Elena and Elena's boyfriend Damon. These three months have been a living hell as she does not remember anything of her life before these three months.

She still feels like no one understands what she is going threw. They don't understand what she is living from day to day. She did find a good friend in Stefan but he left after a while and no one has heard from him the whole summer.

Elena and Jeremy have been trying to get her to remember but it is not working at all. No matter what they try they she can never remember anything at all. She just wants to get her memory back.

Crystal climbed out of bed and made her way over to the mirror that is in her room. She looks at herself in the mirror looking back at the person who was looking back at her. The person that is looking at her is not her. This is the body of Crystal Gilbert. She is now gone... And this new Crystal needs to find herself.

Crystal made her way over to the wardrobe and got changed into a black lace dress, black tights, black boots and her black leather jacket. She grabbed her hair straightener's and did her hair. She looked at herself one more time gave a smile to herself.

When she was downstairs she saw Elena and Damon making out on the couch. She coughed both of them pulled apart and Elena looked up at her. "Crystal...do you want to hang out today" Elena said to Crystal with a smile on her face.

Crystal looked from Elena to Damon then back to Elena. "no thanks, you look busy. I am meeting Caroline anyway" Crystal said making her way to the door. "Crystal" Elena shouted out but she just kept walking out of the door.

Crystal was walking down the road to the grill she was going to meet Matt not Caroline. Before the crash Elena told her that she was best friends with his sister Vicki. That's until she saw her with her boyfriend the night of the crash.

"What was I like back then" she asked Matt when they was both sitting in a booth at the grill. "You was like a little sister to me, sweet, kind, shy and loving. When everyone else was letting Vicki or giving up on her you didn't" he told her.

Crystal gave him a smile. "Well that's the old me, that I don't remember. And I never think I will remember." Crystal said with a sad smile.


End file.
